


Chatty Cathy

by NoDecaff4Me



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, OIicity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S04E06 missing scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoDecaff4Me/pseuds/NoDecaff4Me
Summary: She had called him "Chatty Cathy". For everyone on the team to hear... Only because he had invited her mother for a short surprise visit.So after they had rescued Ray from the clutches of Damien Darhk and had finally cleared the air the night before Oliver was wondering just how chatty  Felicity could get if he made her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishfirechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfirechick/gifts).



> This smutty one-shot is a gift to Felice, because she felt down and I wanted to cheer her up  
> and Shannon, because she is awesome and I love her...  
> Also a huge thank you to @redpensandarrow for reading through it.
> 
> Hope it works and y'all like it.
> 
> P.S. totally un-beta'd - all mistakes are mine.

_“Felicity? Do you want to play a game?”_

It was a rather innocent question Oliver had asked her that afternoon, but the fact that he had practically pounced on her the moment she had opened the bathroom door once she was finished with her shower should have given her the first hint.

Well, that and the fact that he had asked her that question only after he had reached under the hem of the bath towel she had wrapped around her body and grabbed her by her naked bottom so all she could do was to wrap her legs around his waist promised to lead to anything but a quiet afternoon spent with a good match of Scrabble.

The last few days after her discovery of Ray’s survival of the explosion of the top three stories of the Palmer Tech building and the discovery of his abduction by Damien Darhk had been a rollercoaster ride not only for her.

It had left both of them worn out and their nerves hanging on by only thin threads when she had finally returned back to to the loft that night.

She had felt nervous and unsure of what she might find there, almost scared that he might not even be there - and she wouldn’t blame him if he weren’t. But he was there, lying in their bed, writing in his journal - the one she had bought him a few weeks after their departure in a small bookstore a little outside of Rome on their way down the Amalfi Coast - waiting for her to come home.

The sheer force of relief she had felt right in that moment when she saw him nearly knocked her off her feet, but that was no compare to what she felt when they finally had cleared the air and she finally had him in her arms again, feeling his strong arms surrounding her and she let herself melt against his body as much as he melted against hers.

Right now though - in that very moment - as she nodded her agreement with a smile on her face, she couldn’t think of anything else but how good it felt having his body pressed against hers as he seemingly effortlessly moved them both through their bedroom, as he held her close to him and his lips nipping at her pulse point on her neck. She knew that she would never grow tired of that warm feeling of safety his presence evoked deep inside of her every time he was near.

She yelped as he suddenly let both their bodies fall against the mattress of their bed right before he claimed her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue delving into the warm confines of her mouth seeking hers, brushing against it in the heated dance of give and take they both had established over the last months of their relationship.

“What kind of game do you want to play?” Felicity asked a little bit out of breath after Oliver finally let go of her lips, letting them both draw in some much needed air.

His only answer was a sly grin on his face when he captured both her hands with his and pulled them over her head, his body hovering over her, caging hers beneath, her legs stuck between his knees, making it impossible for her to move.

That’s when she finally noticed the purple and green striped fabric beside her head - it was one of her scarves.

“Oliver?”

“Shhhh” he gave her a brief peck on her lips before he grabbed one end of the fabric and lightly wrapped it around one of her wrists and did the same with her other hand “is that ok? You feel comfortable?” he asked with a gentle smile on his lips waiting for her confirmation before he leaned in again to press his lips to hers as his warm hand travelled down her throat and collarbone to where she had secured the towel around her chest.

He moved his lips away over her jaw to her ear, breathing over her skin his tongue trailing down to that one sensitive spot right behind it, the one he knew would make her mewl.

“What game are we playing?” she asked a little breathless when he pulled away once more only letting his hands trail down her naked body, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“The game we are playing…” he placed a brief kiss right over her navel “is called” he moved further down, placing the next peck on her knee before he moved away even further and sat down on the side of the bed “Chatty Cathy.”

She swallowed hard at that. Had she only known where this was leading she probably wouldn’t have went so willingly.

“Oliver - I…” she tugged on her restraints, but it seemed that he somehow had managed to attach it firmly to the bedspread.

_Of course he did. Bastard._

“You called me Chatty Cathy, Felicity.” he breathed against her ear “for everyone on our team to hear. So I wondered just how chatty you can get.”

He held up another scarf for her to see.

“I will cover your eyes with this and ty it at the back of your head. Is this ok?”

She looked at him for a long moment, her bright blue eyes staring into his as he looked back at her with a playful smile before a smile appeared on her lips and she gave him a tiny nod.

Felicity closed her eyes and let him adjust the blindfold around her head and the world around her faded to black, her body shifting against the soft fabric of the satin sheets underneath her trying to gain back some sense after the sudden loss of her sight, wondering if this might have been a bad idea.

“Oliver?”

She could feel his body shift beside her, his thigh pressing against her side and the warm touch of his hand and his fingers spreading over her stomach immediately stilling her movement with the knowledge that he was right there.

“The rules are simple.” he spoke in a soft but resolute tone “You will at any time feel my presence. I will not leave you alone and nothing will happen unless you want it. You will have to tell me exactly what you want me to do or I won’t do it. You are the one in control.”

He leaned down to bring his lips close to her ears.

“Do you understand, Honey?” he asked in that low rasp he knew alway make her whole body turn to jello. She could sense the sly grin she was sure had appeared on his lips at that moment.

She bit her lower lip as she tried to make sense of all the sensations that currently ran through her body. With her sight gone it felt like every other sense had just been heightened. She could feel him lower his upper body, his thigh muscles contracting at his movements and each and every of his fingers ever over so lightly pressing against her skin.

“Ok.” her voice merely a whisper of anticipation

He removed his hand slowly from her stomach. His words still whispered in her ear. “From this moment I will only touch you how and when you are telling me to.”

With that he removed his hand from her stomach and placed it firmly on the other side of her body, not touching but still near enough for her to feel him right there with her.

Waiting for her to speak up. To tell him what to do.

She took a shaky breath, her body moving between the confines he had set with his on either side. He could see her mind working, the thoughts running through her genius mind at a hundred miles an hour.

“Felicity - stop thinking. Just feel, honey… Tell me how you want to feel me.” he whispered into the intimate space of their bedroom. “I am all yours.”

A small but genuine smile curled over her lips at his statement. “Feels quite the opposite.” her voice calm and just as low as his.

“Believe me. That’s just because you have no idea how bad I want to touch you right now…” he whispered back.

She took a shaky breath, her body finally relaxing under him.

“Ok.” she exhaled slowly “I… I want you to touch me.”

She took a sharp breath at the sensation of his hands landing on her shoulders, drawing slow circles against her skin.

“You have to be more specific than that, Hun.” He was enjoying himself, she could tell by the tone in his voice.

She huffed out in frustration. “Touch my breast… the way you know I like.”

Oliver did as she asked and let his hand travel down her chest in a torturous slow pace. He marveled in the way her body reacted to his touch and the sight of her naked skin as he let his fingers dance further down, tracing the underside of her breast, his thumb gently circling around her already pebbled nipple before he pinched it between two fingers.

Felicity arched her back in response as a hiss escaped her parted rosy lips. His hand cupping her breast, fingers gently massaging her subtle skin.

“Kiss me.” she moaned, Oliver obliging immediately.

She opened up immediately at the touch of his tongue, running it over the seam of her lower lip, granting him access to the warm and soft confines of her mouth. Their tongues brushing against each other again in a slow and lingering kiss, but it soon became more as his hand moved to her right breast and started to give it the same attention he had given to the other one.

As they both eventually let go of each other's lips they were both panting heavily.

Felicity took the opportunity and let her lips and tongue glide over the skin his stubbled jaw, letting herself getting enthralled by the taste he left on her tongue. It was a mixture of salt and his cologne with a hint of fabric softener and her own perfume. A taste she, more than anything in her entire life associated with home. Her whole body shivered as she playfully bit down at the corner of his jaw.

“Move your lips to my breast. I need to feel your lips and tongue… Suck on my nipple.” the words whispered into his ear, her tone raspy and low.

She could hear a deep chuckle coming from him at her words.

“As you wish.”

She could feel his head moving deeper, his lips and tongue leaving a burning sensation on her body in their wake until she could finally feel his stubble grazing over her already painfully sensitive skin of her breast. The anticipation making her keen above him, mumbling incoherent words into the intimate space of their bedroom.

Oliver took his time lavishing her sweet creamy skin with his tongue, as he let the sounds of her pleasure wash over him. He would never get tired of being the cause of it - ever. He knew with a certainty planted deep within him. He would never try to be the reason for her happiness as much as she was his.

Her sounds guided him until he closed his lips around her pebbled nipple, suckling on it, his tongue licking in slow strokes as his fingers kept playing with her other breast.

“God, Oliver! I… I need you to…” her voice gave way to a low moan.

He released her nipple with a wet plop lifting his head only an inch away from her skin, his warm breath fanning over her heated wet skin, the prickling sensation and the loss of his lips making her groan “what do you need, Felicity?”

He flicked his tongue against her nipple, teasing a response from her.

Felicity’s hips jerking up from the mattress at his action.

“Talk to me.” he husked against her skin before closing his lips around her nipple again.

“Oh god… touch my. My clit. I want you to rub my clit with your thumb…”

Oliver hummed his approval against her skin as his hand travelled lower over her body. He ran his hiddle finger over her heated folds and parting her lips and opening her up to his touch.

The humm turned into a low growl when he realized how wet she was already, the sound vibrating through her whole body.

“Fuck!” Oliver muttered under his breath his whole body responding to the sensation he felt as his finger found her wetness, his already painfully hard cock twitching in anticipation of what he knew was to come.

He adjusted his position, lying down beside her, pressing the length of his body against her side, the contact with her skin giving at least a small amount of relief to his growing arousal. His fingers never losing contact with her hot and already dripping folds.

“Ahhhhh!”

Felicity screamed out, her hips shooting up from the mattress the second he’d pressed his body against her and his thumb grazed her sensitive nub. Senses heightened by the loss of her sight and ability to touch.

“Fingers!” Felicity groaned after a short moment. Her hips now jerking wildly under the touch of his thumb.

Without a second thought he entered her wet heat with two fingers, thrusting in as deep as he could, moving in and out of her body in a slow rhythm.

He could feel her walls clenching around his fingers, making his cock growing even harder in his sweat pants and he couldn’t hold back a moan himself.

“God, Felicity…”

He wanted to make her come, right there and then, but even more than that he wanted his face buried between her legs when it happened. He wanted to taste her.

She really had no idea how much power she held over him, or how good it felt to be the cause of that wanton state she was in in that moment. This was only for him.

He sped up the pace of his fingers as her slow and quiet mewls turned to breathy moans.

“Damn - you have no idea how good you feel around my fingers, Felicity.” he groaned into her ear, his hips grinding against her body, moving of their own accord. “I want to taste you.”

“Yesss!” her body moving wildly now - the sound of his voice rasping these words into her ear and the feeling of his very prominent and hard cock pressing against her waist along with his fingers doing all these marvelous things to her at the same time nearly made her come.

“What you are going to do?” she mewled when she felt his body sliding down her her side.

“That…” he breathed out over her damp skin, his hands trailing their ways down her inner thighs, spreading her wider as he wedged his shoulders in between her legs. “... depends on what you want me to do.” his thumbs closing in to the juncture of her hips, moving closer and closer to where she wanted not only his hand to be again.

“Oliver!” Felicity growled, jerking her hips in an attempt to get closer to where she knew his lips were hovering over her, but a arm he had laid over her lower abdomen had her pinned against the mattress, his lips pressed against her right thigh, she could feel the smile on his lips - that idiot was smiling!

“Are you smiling?!” She huffed out incredulously. “Oliver Queen, you better put these damn lips and that tongue of yours to good use, right now!”

Her words only made his smile grow wider against her sensitive skin.

He loved the bossy side of her - not that he would ever openly admit how much of a turn on her demanding side or her loud voice was to anyone but her, but like like the other times, it spurred him on.

This mixed with the feeling of her heated skin writhing underneath his touch and the almost intoxicating scent of her all body that filled all his senses made him throw out all thoughts of dragging this game out any further out the proverbial window.

He was on an urgent mission and like that he moved to where he knew exactly Felicity wanted him to be.

“Ahhhhh!” she screamed out the instant his tongue made contact with her wet folds.

There was nothing tender in the way he moved his mouth over her heat at that moment. His movements demanding and focused.

Focusing on only one thing. Her.

His tongue was quick to find her engorged nub, flicking it before he flattened his tongue and licked over it as if licking over a lollipop.

It wasn’t before long that he could feel her starting to flutter around his fingers and her moans growing louder with every stroke of his fingers. He instinctively curled his fingers and sped up his pace as his lips encompassed her clit.

He sucked, hard, his tongue continuing to lick over her stiff nub.

Oliver could feel her whole body tense under him, knowing that this was it, he hummed out in agreement, the vibrations spreading through her as he could feel her come all around his fingers and his tongue.

She exploded.

His name a constant prayer on her lips as he slowed his movements, gently coaxing her down from her high until she went completely limp under his touch.

“Please take off my blindfolds!” she gasped, out of breath but the command still clear on her lips in that moment “I want to see you, Oliver.”

Without even thinking twice he moved his hands up and pulled the fabric from over her eyes.

She was blinking at the sudden invasion of sunlight that entered her brain through her eyes again, sunbeams entering their bedroom through the curtains.. It must have cleared up sometime while she was….. Well - feeling.

Feeling him. His body and his touch. His lips and tongue - god his golden tongue...

Only he could make her feel that good and still wanting more. She always wanted more when it came to him. Like the way he made her feel right now with his lips peppering light kisses over her sated body, moving up over her lower abdomen.

He travelled his lips over her hot skin, stopping only for a split second to pull off his shirt before he delved his tongue into her navel, running it up further over her stomach until he finally reached her lips, capturing them in a deep and slow kiss.

“Hi.” he smiled down at her, his body blanketing her, holding himself up on his elbows, thumbs grazing over her forehead before he moved them up over her head and freed her from her silken restraints, kissing both her wrists and making sure everything was ok.

“Hi.” she smiled back at him, running her fingers up and down his spine until she let them slip beneath the waistband of his sweats, grabbing two healthy handfuls of his buttcheeks “I didn’t tell you to lose your shirt.”

Oliver huffed out a low chuckle “are you complaining?” pressing his still clothed erection against Felicity’s still very sensitive core.

She gasped in surprise “no.” she pushed herself up from the mattress in response, pressing her pelvis against him.

“Now…” she moved one of her finally free hands to the front of his sweats, wrapping her fingers around his throbbing cock. “What are you planning on doing about this?”

She pumped him once, twice as her thumb ran over his sensitive tip, spreading his warm precum all over his head.

It was his turn gasp. They both didn’t remove their eyes from each other, both watching the other intently. She licked her lips in anticipation as she moved her other hand into his sweats, the tips of her fingers grazing over his heavy ballsack.

He shot up from where he had been lying over her and got up on his knees, quickly getting rid of his pants, knowing that he wouldn’t last long if she kept that up any longer. He had been hard for her the second she stepped out of the bathroom and all he wanted right now is to bury himself as deep as he could in her warm wet heat.

Without warning he lifted her lower body from the mattress and let himself glide into her slick heat, making both of them hiss.

“I won’t lie honey. This is going to be fast.” he moved his hips back until only the tip of his cock was inside of her before he thrust back in, faster this time.

“God this feels good!” she groaned out, circling her hips in response “take me, Oliver. Just like you want.”

He growled in response, settling on a fast pace, knowing that this angle was working wonders for her as well as he would be hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.

The sounds she was making beneath let him know he was doing just right, her gasps turning into low mewls. He leaned forward, holding himself up on one hand as he started to thrust harder inside her. His pelvis rubbing over her clit on every downward movement. He could feel the tingling at the base of his spine building up almost furiously.

“Felicity!” he almost pleaded at this moment. He would be able to hold back any longer.

“God, Oliver! I’m close. Come with me!”

He sped up his pace one last time until he could feel her body stiffen beneath him, her breath hitching and her muscles starting to contract around him, milking him as she came undone in his arms.

He thrust in two more times before he came apart inside of her himself, her name on his lips.

He let himself drop to the side in an exhausted effort not to crush her underneath him and pulled her body close to him, spooning her from behind.

He burrowed his head deeper into the crook of her neck, nuzzling his way to one of his favorite spots on her body. He sighed contently once he found it.

Felicity responded with a warm hum, moving her body closer to his chest and snuggling into the tender embrace of his body. “Sooo, who won?” she murmured into the crook of his arm.

“I do.” he smiled into her hair and tightened his hold around her belly “I always win as long as I have you here with me.”

“In this case we have to call it a tie.”

“Mmmm…”

Oliver had already dozed off and Felicity was close behind. Both relishing in the warmth of the one another and the strong confidence of having found themselves in each other lulling them both to sleep.

 

~~ End ~~


End file.
